


22: Caught in a Storm

by astradanvers, Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [6]
Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blown Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kalex, Kisses x Moments, Multi, Rain, Storm - Freeform, Tumbr Promt, bio-engineered martian, general kitten, majorly judging you, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149487999628/writersofthedas-lustanddai-sweet-affectionate">Anon Prompt from Sweet Kisses X Moments Meme</a> </p><p>  <a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149557873143/prompt-kara-and-alex-kalex-with-22-caught-in-a">#22 Kalex - Caught in a Storm</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblaze/gifts).



> Thank you anon! Hope this was what you were looking for.

Alex kicked the tire of the SUV in its flattened state. “Now who in the hell clears a vehicle without ensuring there's a spare.” She was going to have to check the logs for maintenance whenever they got back to the DEO. 

“Alex, are you two alright?”

“Yes Hank.” The connection crackled as another bolt of lightning raced from cloud to cloud above the car, the ensuring thunder was booming and immediate and Alex knew it wouldn't be long before those clouds opened up. 

“And Supergirl?”

“She's down as far as super abilities go, otherwise I'd just have her fly us in or at least over to the nearest service station to get a tire.” 

“I've got people tied up with Black Star right now, she needs all the backup with Supergirl down.” 

Alex sighed, Astra would have her hands full if Kara was already out of commission with just one fight. “You best let the Kitten know before she causes a scene like last time and repeatedly dials in on that emergency number someone just had to give her.”

She could hear Hank sigh on the other end himself, and knew his expression already as another bolt of lightning bounced overhead. “I need to sever this connection sir, this storm isn't going to hold off and I'd like not to be its main target.” 

“Understood. We'll get someone out as soon as we're able. Henshaw out.”

Alex slipped back into the SUV, the door closing with a loud thump which made Kara startle slightly, Alex reached over, taking note that she'd already changed out of her suit in the time Alex had been outside the car. 

“Hey, Astra's got this.” 

“One fight Alex, he took me out with one fight.” She sighed, letting out a breath with puffed cheeks. 

“Yes but you knocked him down a few pegs before I had to get you out. Like I said, Astra's going to take care of it with the DEO as backup, you know how she gets when you're down or hurt.”

Kara nodded knowingly, glancing up just as rain began to fall on the windshield and another round of thunder rumbled around them. “She'll be lucky if she doesn't blow her own powers out this time.”

“That guy'll be lucky if he's more than just a crispy critter like last time. Hank had her in a cell for over a week after that until she fully understood the value of taking live captors.” 

“Yes well, again you hurt her family, all bets are off.” Kara mused, leaning forward to look at the rain as it filtered down. “Sorry I can't fly us out of here.”

“No big deal, we sit, we wait, they'll be here as soon as Astra's done obliterating a city block.”

“Funny.” Kara sighed, sitting back again before cracking the window. 

“What're you doing?” Alex said, her tone more curious than accusatory. 

Kara let her fingertips slip past the threshold of the window, letting the chill of the rain drops coat her fingers before she turned her hand over and watched them bead up on her skin. “I've never felt rain without-”

“Your powers.” Alex finished, watching the other woman carefully. She worried her bottom lip a bit, watching Kara get lost in the simple sensation. Sensations she and everyone else took for granted. When Kara was like this, despite being clumsy, everything was new, different, and sometimes however underpowered she seemed, these little moments served some greater purpose. 

Alex picked up her phone, thumbing through apps before bringing up the weather, tracking the cell and its projected path, realizing the worst of it was a few miles away. Still somewhat dangerous as far as possibly getting struck by lightning but much less so were she being hauled off by Kara in the midst of it. 

She set her phone down then, unclipping her belt, and the holster at her thigh, stretching back to set them in the back seat before she pulled off her headset and set it on the dash. The movement alone caught Kara's attention and she pulled her hand back in, raising the window as she wiped the back of her hand on her pants. 

“Take your shirt off.” Alex said and Kara blinked wide eyed at her before the other woman had to laugh. “You have a tank top on right?” Kara nodded, still not following. “Okay so take that off, and your shoes.” 

“Alex this, I just got dressed what-”

The heavy thump of Alex's boots hit the floor behind them and she leaned over the arm of the console, snagging Kara's glasses by the edge and easing them off her face while silencing her at the same time. 

“Trust me okay?”

Kara nodded, watching Alex fold her glasses before she unbuttoned her shirt and folded it up, setting it on the dash and praying the flush on her chest wasn't so visible as she reached down and unlaced her shoes. 

“And your belt, anything you don't want to get ruined really.” 

Kara looked over at her again, tucking her socks into her shoes before lifting her hips and sliding the leather band from her waist off as Alex finished emptying out her pockets of ammo, a knife, some kind of tracker and all other manner of prep the woman walked around with. 

“You're like a swiss army knife Alex.” 

The other woman laughed, checking her pockets one last time before giving Kara a nod. “Have to be, never know what I'm going to run into with you.” 

Kara licked her lips, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth in order to turn it white as she waited. “So...” She started quietly, feeling her heart pound in her ears. “Now what?” 

Alex grinned, leaning over further than the last time as Kara turned her entire focus on her, her breath catching as Alex was near close enough to kiss her. “Close your eyes.” 

Kara swallowed visibly, following Alex's instruction a moment after only to feel her body press against Kara's, stretching over her torso enough to make her pull in a sharp breath and hold it until the ding of the car door being opened sounded and a burst of cool air whipped around them both. 

“Don't open them yet.” Alex said near her cheek as she retreated and Kara heard the driver door open. There was a small shout from Alex followed by a laugh from farther away before wet hands touched her skin and turned her in the other direction. 

She stumbled out of the car and Alex caught her easily, her nerves suddenly overwhelmed with a thousand sensations all at once. The secure grip of Alex's hands on her forearms, the clammy wet feeling of her palms, the warmth of pavement on her soles coupled with the gentle splash of water kissing the tops of her feet. To her skin, it was like seeing stars, all the tiny points of contact falling over her so quickly as to seem as if it were twinkling. She took a deep breath inward, her senses filled with the petrichor of the storm intermingled with the slightest bit of ozone as another rumble bounced around them. 

Alex watched in wonder as Kara experienced something so simple to a level of a spiritual experience until Kara's eyes opened, blinking away drops from her lashes before they leveled with her own. Hair already sticking to her neck and sides of her face, clothes inundated from the downpour Kara couldn't help herself as she surged forward, sending the pair of them back a few more steps. 

Alex had her arms around Kara's waist firmly, and Kara for her merit seemed to be exerting as much effort as she could to hug Alex with all her might as she kissed her. Once they were stable, Alex pushed the wet strands of Kara's hair from her face, holding her in place as she kissed her back until Kara broke away from her in need of air. 

Kara smiled for a half second, before it fell given Alex's surprised expression, chest heaving for air as water continued to kiss her skin all over and raise goosebumps on her skin. 

“I.. I thought we, you said-”

“I know, I know.” Kara tried, hands flat along Alex's back as she tried to keep her from stepping away. “I just, I can't, I can't pretend I don't have feelings for you or that because we were raised together or that we work together or so many other things that I should make myself miserable and make you miserable.” 

“Kara,” her name fell from Alex's lips like a prayer, the thunder around them having nothing against the thundering of her heart. They had been in this place before, right after Kara had stepped into her role as Supergirl and they had agreed they couldn't, it was too dangerous, then everything with Hank and the Red K and Myriad had only seemed to solidify all that. Even if Alex had been pining after the woman secretly, pushed Kara towards James and then Cat while Kara had pushed her towards Vasquez and then Lucy. They'd still ended up single and spending their weekends and nights together with pizza and tv shows and waking up on the couch together in the mornings and pretended it was just cause they were both so exhausted. 

“I'd be lying if I said I didn't want... you. Us.” She watched Kara's eyes search her features, her insecurities which Alex always found utterly indescribable considering this woman was Supergirl, start to claim her features and drain her courage away. “But, you have to be sure. Not everyone is going to understand...” 

Kara actually laughed, it was soft and Alex swore it covered a sob but Kara pressed past it. “I don't care. They don't have to understand. Only we have to understand that's it, everything else, it'll come in time and we can work through it.. right?” 

Alex let out a laugh through her nose, before taking in a deep breath and then whipping her head back and forth enough to send a shower of water from her hair back at Kara who shouted at first before breaking down into laughter. “Alex stop!” 

“Alright Supergirl.” Alex pulled her closer, kissing Kara all over again until her body sagged in Alex's arms. “You want to try this, then we'll try this. But I have to warn you, I'm a pain in the ass, I get jealous easily and I know how to kill someone in hand to hand combat.” 

Kara grinned wide and threw herself back, arms out, face up, letting the rain pelt her face as Alex held her tightly around the waist to keep her from falling. “I'm in love with a secret agent!” 

Alex laughed, widening her stance as she adjusted her grip and picked Kara up, whirling her around with another shout of laughter. “And I'm in love with a super hero.” 

The two dissolved into a fit of laughter until Alex tugged Kara around and flung her into a puddle. The pair resorted to splashing about in the rain, chasing each other around the car, jumping into puddles and thoroughly soaking themselves in the storm and each other. 

Unbeknownst to the pair, Astra and Hank had pulled up in another SUV and had slowed to a stop unnoticed a short way back. Astra of course had insisted she accompany her boss to retrieve her niece and the Brave One after having dealt with that rather obnoxious troll of a thing that had pounded Kara into the ground earlier. 

“How much longer do you think we should let them continue?” Hank supplied in his deep tones, looking over to his right. Astra had yet to refresh herself after her ordeal, tears were in her suit and dirt and ash smudged her otherwise pristine features. 

“When was the last time you stopped to enjoy the rain like that my martian friend?” She said without looking at him. 

Hank hmm'd, looking back to the pair who were again wrapped around one another. “I think they're enjoying more than the rain to be honest.” 

Astra allowed a twitch of a smile to curl the corner of her mouth. “Indeed, my little one has been falling for your Brave One for a long time now.” She looked over at Hank then, studying his features as he let out a slow exhale. 

“Idiots the both of them.” Hank supplied, side eyeing Astra. “Waiting this long when everyone else around them knew better.” 

Astra smiled genuinely, looking back to the pair. “We should go help them, or maybe just join in. Though my Kitten won't let me in the house if I am soaked.” 

“Then you should declaw her and get her out of it.” Hank supplied putting the SUV in drive again as he pulled up behind the disabled SUV as Kara and Alex sprang apart. 

Astra hummed her amusement. “Does your farm girl let you tromp around in her house soaking wet?” 

“We're not talking about Eliza, we're talking about Cat Grant.” 

“That's what I thought.” Astra popped open the door and in a burst of super speed rushed over to Kara and Alex, racing around them fast enough to swirl all the rain around them up before coming to an abrupt stop and sending a virtual waterfall down on them to the sounds of shouts and laughter. 

Hank let out another sigh, shaking his head. “Targets sighted, will assist. No ETA, Henshaw out.” Hank plucked the earpiece from his ear without waiting for a response before stepping out of the SUV. He looked up to the rain then over at the three women soaked to the bone, before shifting into his natural state. 

“Don't tell your mother.” Hank leveled his gaze on Alex, before rushing over to them and sending a wave of water at them as he skidded to a stop.


	2. Storm Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is a continuation of my fic 22: Caught in a Storm, which you've just read ;) This could possibly stand alone but a little context never hurt anyone[ Storm Kisses by AstraDanvers ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918654)

[ Storm Kisses by AstraDanvers ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918654)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is coming don't worry she challenged me to do the next part lol


	3. Stormy Contests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3... yes.. there's going to be a Part 4 but you can stop here if you like ;)

Kara felt her Aunt jolt, her arms wrapping firmly around the woman's shoulders so she didn't fall with the sudden shift in balance. Alex was still laughing until she caught sight of movement to her left even as J'onn spun around again, flinging water every which way only to abruptly halt.

“I told you not to call her.” He said in a serious tone.

“I didn't!” Alex protested before she was hoisted up higher on J'onn's back.

Astra straightened completely, her grip on Kara remaining firm as she mirrored J'onn's action and bounced Kara higher on her back.

“Oh no, the protocol.” Kara said after a moment. “She's notified automatically if I blow my powers just in case-”

“We need her to show up at the DEO.” Alex finished, feeling her shoulders shrink slightly at the stern look her mother was giving her.

“I thought cat's did not like the rain.” Astra said, her head tipping curiously as she watched her wife stalk towards them in the rain.

Kara looked over at Alex who was looking right back at her making a face that almost made Kara snort in response. She glanced back at the approaching women then cut her eyes to Alex with a slight shrug and a look of impetuosity.

“GET THEM!” She shouted, triggering Astra into immediate action, Alex spurred J'onn to catch up as the four soaked alien and human nut jobs bounced over to the approaching pair. Splashing about and flinging water every which way despite shouts and protests from both women until they were all practically drowning.

Astra set Kara down slowly, making sure her footing was solid before she released her, J'onn was less careful with Alex, although he did make sure she didn't fall to the ground but it was a good enough show that she let out a small shout in surprise at the sudden loss of gravity.

“I cannot believe you four.” Eliza started and only J'onn had the sense enough to look sheepish.

Cat on the other hand was too busy with her arms crossed over her chest, water dripping from her hair and the rain only adding more to it as Astra stared dumbstruck at her. After a minute or two she caught the look and raised a high brow at the other woman's expression.

Kara wrapped herself around Alex's shoulders, sneaking a kiss from the side of her neck with a giggle as she watched Eliza scold J'onn and try to keep a straight face while doing so.

“What?” Cat mouthed to Astra who continued to take inventory of her water sodden form. Astra's only reply was shaking her head slightly before her eyes turned towards Eliza with a slightly confused expression then drifted back to Cat then down at herself. She turned slightly, looking back at her nieces and let out a deep enough breath through her nose to send water flying for a second.

“Something wrong?” Alex asked, taking note of Astra's sudden observatory demeanor.

“No.” The woman responded truthfully before turning on her heel slightly to pin Alex down. “Is this the equivalency of what you called a wet t-shirt contest?”

Eliza and J'onn immediately hushed, turning to look at the alien, Kara bit at her lips as she tucked them inward to stifle a laugh and Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights, especially with Cat's scrutinizing look.

“Now where would you get an idea like that?” Cat drawled, her gaze still pinned on Alex.

“We are all wet and you and Eliza have divested yourselves of your outer shirts in favor of tank tops which beg for comparison.”

“They do not!” Eliza finally spoke up, using J'onn's arm as a shield for herself as she finally relented to his hug once she was done pretending to be mad at him for letting the possibility of Kara getting sick on his watch occur due to their shenanigans.

Kara for her own part was peeking over Alex's shoulder and down, until she got caught and was unceremoniously splattered with water in the face again with a shake of Alex's head. “Hey! She has a point...er points?”

“You are a child I swear to god.” Alex groaned while Cat continued to eyeball the both of them until Astra blocked her view.

“No one has answered my question.” Astra said.

“Nor mine apparently.” Cat finished as she looked at the dark haired woman.

“I think I win.” J'onn said with a serious tone causing all the women to look at him before Kara delved them all into a fit of laughter.

“You have to line up and sort of agree to a wet t-shirt contest.” Alex finally managed

“Then we should line up yes?”

A resounding round of nos followed causing Astra to pout and Cat to step over to her, arms still crossed over her chest even as she stepped into the other woman, looking up at her. Astra's chin nearly touched her own chest as she looked down at the woman raising a brow at her.

Alex oofed as Kara hopped up on her back like she had been astride Astra's earlier. Alex was quick to grab her and heft her up to a more comfortable position as J'onn offered his hand to Eliza only to twist her around and yank her off the ground in a fireman's carry over his shoulder when she took the offer.

“Ladies, I have to get my wife out of the rain before she gets sick.” He pointed to Eliza's car. “Taking that. Danvers.” Kara and Alex both looked up at him even as Eliza pounded on his back with a laughing threat to what she was going to do if she ever got free. “You two take the SUV. Lane will on her way with a retrieval crew anyway once I contact her again, so I would suggest we all come to our senses and head home or we're never going to live the report she files down.”

“Drive careful!” Alex offered as the pair walked off, chuckling as J'onn pulled Eliza from over his shoulder and into the cradle of his arms midway there. Her attention was pulled with Kara's knee in her ribs causing her to try and look up until Kara turned her head to the left. Cat was still looking up at Astra, and Astra the opposite, hands at her sides but her fingertips were twitching involuntarily. Alex tipped her head back, looking up at Kara. “They're doing that thing again aren't they.”

Kara wrinkled her nose, adjusting her legs around Alex's body with a firm squeeze before looking down at Alex and nodded. “Yup.”

“God they're like teenagers.” Alex huffed up at Kara who chuckled, stretching enough to plant a strained kiss on Alex's lips while Cat and Astra were distracted in each other before whispering something against her ear that made Alex's face flush. “Uhm, yes, we uh... we need to go... right now.” Alex was already trudging them to the car as Kara held on with another small laugh.

“You two want a ride?” Kara offered much to Alex's resistance, the corner of her mouth lifting as she watched Astra's expression expose itself without hindrance as she continued to stare down at Cat. She knew that look, had that look herself quite often when it came to Alex. Knew she'd have that look in about ten minutes with how fast she knew Alex was going to drive them home after what she reminded her of.

“I did not blow out my powers unlike your new paramour.”

“Such a shame.” Cat whispered, still not looking away.

“So, no.” She dropped Kara off at the passenger side and nearly rolled over the hood to get to the driver's side, Astra's revelation not quite hitting her. 

“Alexandra.” Cat finally spoke again, turning her attention from Astra to look at the woman she practically middle named. “She ends up sick you're not pawning her off on her other Super Mom again understand me?”

Alex actually looked sheepish glancing at Kara who gave her a 'I told you so' kind of look before she sighed, smoothing her hair back against her head and out of her face. “Yes Mama Kit Cat.” She mocked only to squeak with a noise of surprise as Cat uncrossed her arms and made to go after her.

Astra intervened half-heartedly, snagging Cat by the shoulders and holding her back as Alex ducked into the SUV and took off in the opposite direction that Hank and Eliza had traveled in.

“Little brat.” Cat allowed as she relaxed back into Astra's frame, strong arms coming to surround her as the pair stood in the rain and relished the sensation of it and each other.  "Wish I could see the look on her face when she realizes you figured them out." 

“I would say she get's that from you but I might be relegated to the couch if I do." Cat turned up her features to glare at Astra with no effect on the taller woman. "Do you want to keep playing in the rain Kitten?” Astra rubbed her chin against the top of Cat's head possessively, feeling Cat's hands flex around her forearms.

“I can think of better places to play than out here in the cold.”

“We should have gone with those two, you do not like to fly.”

Cat urged Astra's arms from their firm hold, allowing her to turn and look up at the woman. “I don't like to fly with Kara.” She corrected, glancing down enough to step onto Astra's boots. Hard to take those off when they're built into the suit she wears. Her hand smoothing over Astra's family crest near her heart. “You've only taken me flying once.”

“That was a matter of course.”

“This I realize. Any other time, few as they are, have been with Kara to get me to you.”

Astra set her hands around Cat's waist, fingers curling around her vacant belt loops on the opposite sides of her hips before she started to float the pair of them off the ground. Cat tightened her hold in response, an arm wrapping around Astra's waist as the other moved to her bicep and held tight.

“I am not as reckless as she can be in her haste my Kitten.” Astra assured and Cat relaxed a little as she felt the rain pelt her skin and the atmosphere grow thick the higher they went.

“Take me home, I have my own idea of a rain storm in mind for you.”

With a grin Astra pivoted slightly, adjusting their trajectory in order to fly them back towards their penthouse.


	4. Simple Storm of a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 ... this took an unexpected turn didn't it ;) 
> 
> THIS is AD's actual challenge... in part, heavy on the General Kitten but I didn't want to leave anyone out 
> 
> Rating warning we're going UP

J'onn refused to put Eliza down, making sure he was at her side before she could even get out of the car, bridal carrying her to their second home on the outskirts of National City. She indulged him in the moment, soaked to the bone and thankful for his innate warmth as he shifted to his natural form once they were inside.

“We're going to get water everywhere.” She uttered, seeing his footprints on the hard floor and the drops from their clothes and her hair.

“I promise I will clean it up, later.” His polyphonic tones rumbled against her as he carried her up stairs and turned on the faucet for the tub.

“I just need a towel and a shower J.”

He still refused to put her down, testing the water before plugging the drain. “Nope.” He stated matter of factually before stepping into the tub still fully clothed causing Eliza to erupt in a rich laugh that he quieted by kissing her smile and finally easing her down on her own two feet in the growing water height of their bathtub.

\-------

Alex nearly tripped over herself until Kara caught her, pulling her close and soaking in the warmth of her mouth with a heady kiss. Alex fumbled with the keys in the lock, pushing the door open while keeping one hand twisted in Kara's hair pulling a sharp groan from the woman as they staggered inside their apartment. Kara closed it with her foot, grabbing for her shirt edges and prying the object off, leaving it to slap on the floor as Alex's fingers flung her jeans apart, hands slipping between the layers and palming Kara's ass before dragging her nails across wet skin hard enough to leave welts.

“Sometimes blowing my powers is so worth the recovery process.” Kara panted, pulling Alex's shit up over her shoulders until she shruged out of it the pair of them colliding together again with a smack of skin against skin and the wet noise of Alex's shirt joining her own in the growing pile as they struggled to reach the bed.

“Better than the Kryptonite lamp we tried.” She swore into the air as Kara's mouth found her neck, leaving a mark there as the woman sucked hard enough at the skin to bruise it.

“That just made me s-si..oh..” Kara fought for words and lost as Alex returned the favor, skipping her teeth across the thunderous beating of her heart and pulled the pliant skin there into her mouth until it was red and swollen.

Kara pushed Alex's pants down her hips, hooking her thumbs around her brief's as Alex shook and high stepped out of and kicked them away so they wouldn't trip while Kara stepped on the ends of her own and pulled herself free.

“Don't want you sick.. just want you.” Kara let out a small oof as Alex pushed her effortlessly onto the mattress, sheets already clinging to her skin and darkening with the rain still wringing out of her hair. Alex was on her knees a second later, burning kisses and bites and all manner of things into Kara's thighs and hips as she tugged the woman to her. Kara was already a mess, panting heavily and letting out those little whines that drove Alex all the more crazier. Hands tangled in rain sodden tresses until Kara groaned lusciously into the air with complete abandon when Alex opened her up and curled her tongue deep inside.

 -------

Astra landed carefully on their balcony almost as if they had just taken a step down together as Cat leaned forward, lips dusting across the minute exposure of her throat before she thumped her forehead into Astra's chest.

“We should do that more.” She whispered, feeling the tangle of Astra's fingers in her own as she sought out her hands. Rain still falling all around them and re-soaking Astra's efforts to try and dry them off with having traveled above the storm.

“Just tell me when and I will take you anywhere my Kitten.” Cat freed one hand, clinging to Astra's own with the other as she gently rolled away from the woman and pulled her along with ease. She didn't bother with going inside, knowing it would just leave a mess on the carpet and floor and no doubt the furniture. Instead she made her way through the rain on bare feet along the lower patio, trekking up the stone steps with Astra easily following behind her.

She changed their hands behind her back, as they passed through the small gate leading up to their private balcony outside their bedroom. Her hand was on the glass door prying it open only to let it close when Astra pulled her away from it with a gentle tug.

Cat was turned around easily, her only point of contact with her wife being their one set of tangled fingers. She started to ask what was wrong only to have the words die in her chest with that same look Astra had for her earlier settling over her features. It was a rare enough moment when Astra wasn't stoic in expression and manner. Often it was in the secrecy of their bed room or rare moments after Kara came back from a difficult mission, but they were always for her consumption and no one elses, like now.

Astra was somewhere between enamored and enthralled, pale eyes searching over Cat's body and the way her shirt clung to her form. To recall she had never actually seen Cat in the rain without one of those canvass shields if ever, and certainly not willing to get wet. Nor was it as if they made it a point to take showers fully clothed.

Her free hand reached out, pressing into Cat's abdomen, watching the thin fabric become like some kind of icing poured over the other woman's skin. She ran her teeth across her bottom lip with the aid of her tongue to draw it in as she considered the comparison, finding Cat to be far more delectable. She watched the other woman's skin pucker and raise with goosebumps as wet fingers reached for her, digging into her forearms to pull her attention as she fingered the waist band.

“Oh god Astra stop.”

The woman in question did so instantly, her fingers curling away towards her own palm as if burned as her eyes lifted to Cat's, the smallest of lines forming on her forehead in an expression of her confusion.

“I, I'm sorr-”

Cat reached up and put her fingertips to Astra's lips, cutting off her apology. “It's cold, not wrong.” She ammended as Astra tipped her head slightly, realization dawning on her as she looked heavenward to the rain falling on them then back to Cat.

She felt the tug on her limbs again, gentle and encouraging as she pulled their balcony door open, tip toeing through their bedroom and into the bathroom. Not once did she stop to turn on a single light, leaving the stormy skies to reflect in the mirrors and filter in through the windows. She drew them both to the ridiculously large shower turning on the hot water as it fell from the ceiling in the enclosure before turning back to her wife.

“I know it's not exactly the same...”

“It is still just as breathtaking.”

Cat smiled gently. “You're bias.”

Astra let the corner of her mouth lift, not exactly a denial or an admission before she felt Cat tug on her again, walking backwards into the artificial rain until they were both under the heated downpour. Cat watched amazed as the stoicism seemed to melt away from Astra's features as she looked down at her, that would never cease to astound her. That she could cause this sharp edged, battle hardened, alien general to drop all her shields and allow herself to be vulnerable and curious by merely existing, in this moment, fully clothed in the rain.

Cat released Astra's hand again, one of her own flattening along the wall to keep herself up right as she already felt her legs getting weak from the intensity of Astra's gaze and whatever intentions she was turning over in her mind.

Astra watched just as awestruck as before as Cat's clothes clung to her, she could hear the thundering of her heart, the occasional catch of her breath with a turn of her gaze alone. She reached out again, fanning her hand across Cat's torso enough to make the muscles beneath that icing again to jump and tighten before she stepped closer.

“Are you alright?” Astra questioned, watching the woman nod before she turned her hand again like she had outside, breaking the seal of Cat's pants and urging the line down slowly. Watching as rivulets of water ran down Cat's skin and soaked into the thin film created by the wet silk of Cat's underwear as she revealed it.

Cat's other hand was on her shoulder as Astra knelt down, helping the smaller woman out of the garment, gently holding each calf as it was raised and the pants tugged free before she set them aside. She stayed like that, genuflecting before the woman who had managed to carve her way into a heart she thought was long since useless, fingertips tracing patterns in the now blue see-thru haze before she dared to look back up again.

“You've seen them before Astra, I... I don't.” Her words stammered as the firm press of Astra's thumb ran over her hip, pulling on fabric and skin beneath it while engaging the nerves wrapped around her waist and lower all in one simple motion.

“Not like this.” There was a reverence to her tone as she pushed back up to a stand, hands following her movements and sliding underneath Cat's shirt, not to remove it but to unclip the bra beneath it, letting the shirt seal back around Cat's skin as she slid the straps down the woman's arms and away from her.

“S-sometimes, I forget you missed out on a few things.”

“I've seen people get soaked in the rain Cat.” Astra corrected, bending her fingers back as she let the flat off her palm rub against the dusken strain of the woman's nipple through her shirt causing Cat to gasp and hold her breath. “I've just never seen you in it before.”

“Oh..” Cat whimpered, trying to stay still while desperately longing to bow into Astra's touch and somehow managing to contain herself for the benefit of the other woman. And yet. She reached for the clasp of Astra's suit near her throat, tugging on it how Astra had shown her until it relented and split open. “Off, take this off.” She breathed heavy as Astra turned her hand and made little circles with her palm before taking her hand away with a small protesting noise from Cat.

Astra unlocked the points of her suit clasp, revealing dry skin until Cat's hand left its print over her chest when she shrugged her shoulders inward and pulled her arms out of the sleeves.

“You never said it was water proof.” Cat growled faintly, watching water splash on Astra's newly exposed skin for the first time that evening.

“No one asked.” She said with a ghost of a smile pushing it down her torso until Cat took over, rolling it off her hips and down until Astra stood in nothing but a swath of black hipster-style underwear.

Cat wrapped her hands around the cut of Astra's hips, watching the falling water almost seem to meld their skin together as the amazonian woman knealt down to her yet again, the hot sear of her mouth twisting across her chest and stomach in the process before her tongue pressed against the feminine swell below the line of her hips through the silk panel there.

“I'm going to fall.” Cat panted, feeling Astra's hands fit themselves within the divots of her ribs and keep her steady. “What are you doing?” She questioned as her head fell back, face pelted with the rain of their shower.

“Worshiping you.”

**\-------**

  
Eliza and J’onn sat on the couch, wrapped in a heavy blanket, surrounded by candles and wine with some black and white movie playing in the background and framing them in the dark as they took turns feeding one another and commenting on the nostalgia of the movie. Already the Director was considering not coming in the following day just to ensure Eliza didn't get sick and to indulge in another rarity of just having a day to himself with his wife.

Kara and Alex lay tangled in sheets,blankets and each other, marked and loved and sated and completely oblivious to the world in their sleep despite the start of their fevers no doubt from their excursions in the rain instead of chasing the chill away first before chasing each other. Alex hugged Kara closer to her in her sleep, burying her head into the other woman's back as Kara scooted closer, hands coiling around Alex's forearms to keep her close.

Cat and Astra were wrapped around one another and the comfort of their pj’s, fingers tangled together on one hand while Astra absently rubbed at the line of Cat’s exposed waist. They were nestled in the comfort of their bed against the headboard, Cat's back pressing into Astra's chest from where she sat between the woman's legs. Carter was laid out across the foot of the bed, relaying all manner of exposition to Astra about the movie he had picked for them once his father had dropped him off after their week together.

One Lucy Lane checked the corridor a last time before retiring to her personal quarters afforded her due to her co-director position at the DEO. Thankful for the lack of windows she stripped herself out of her uniform, replacing it with a standard tank top, pair of boxers and her usual socked feet. She dimmed the light of her room before opening the drawer beside her bed and activating the small node she hid. In an instant the flicker of Alura came to life and eventually a semblance of corporeality. Her smile was warm and inviting as her hands actually made impressions on the bed.

“This is a different place my Firestar.”

“Everyone else left early… I thought I would use it to our advantage.”

 

 

Four separate units, each part of the other and essentially a greater whole all brought together by a simple storm of a thing

 

 

 


End file.
